fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Shadodoru
Shadodoru is a corruped Mecha Kaiju from Outer space created by Omegaspirit850. "A giant galactic monster from space that wants our planet,how wonderful.." Appearance & Tactics The Universal Mecha-Kaiju, Shadodoru, holds a powerful gem that keeps him alive. The gem unleashes a dark source, that hijacks the Mecha's body. This gives him monumental strength, along with other tactics/weapons uploaded into it's system. One of the weapons that Shadodoru possesses is retractable razor claws. -This allows Shadodoru to cut through almost anything. If the claws wouldn't do, there are beams located on Shadodoru's palms,which ignite and penetrate(Burn)into its victim. Razor claws aren't the only thing, a lengthy tassel with a supported ax like structure at the end serves a great use. The tail is used to swing in a accelerating pace to slice it's blade among the enemy.The blade can drag among the terrain as well, ravaging anything in it's path. Like this isn't enough, the wings have blades floating above them..why? Well, the blades/daggers are signaled by Shadodoru,(like missiles) The visionaries on Shadodoru will lock on the target, unleashing the daggers to follow it's victim and possibly terminate. Shadodoru's vision has one more advantage, it fires/lasers a beam on everything it pleases. The wide bat-related ears are used to find other suitable or destructible galaxies/Universes,practically hearing better than ever. It is a universal Mecha-Kaiju after all, it's fulfilled with high tech that no human possesses. History Shadodoru is a Mecha-Kaiju that came from space..This highly intelligent demonic monster brings nothing but destruction to any galaxy/planet.-including Earth. The glowing-like gem implanted on Shadodoru is whats keeping him alive...only, the gem is corrupted. This is what gives the monster it's name, Shadodoru. It's species rely on certain stones to keep them living, that behold a power source for the techs. However, the species's environment was demolished-the only system that seemed to have the gems. Over time, the gems will deteriorate due to the host traveling through light years to find another.. which surely wastes the species's energy in doing so. Only a few like Shadodoru live, they're at the age of extinction-but the remaining species can live for a long period of time,with the resources available which can increase that. The home world from where it came will forever be a mystery.... Shadodoru had come across a dying planet, luckily finding one last gem. Despite Shadodoru's intelligence,he used the gem that was too, deteriorating on the planet. This corrupted Shadodoru's system, bringing destruction among it's path and somehow powering the Kaiju in a dark matter, giving the name known as Paradox Shadodoru. If the gem were to ever be dislodged from Shadodoru, the Kaiju will still be able to run on without the gem for a while(Unlike any other.) The goal for this dark Kaiju is to go back and eradicate the planets that do not serve the gems nor please him. Soon later, Shadodoru in particular was the first to be spotted on earth. The planet was habitable for the Kaiju, the electrical power lines gave off energy to the gem. The only thing in Shadodoru's way from full rule of the planet's resources was other Kaiju and humans. It was told that Shadodoru could control the minds of humans(could also gather information from them) with it's high tech's sound waves from it's ears. Possessing minds was done silently, the sound waves that Shadodoru gave off from it's surroundings was silent to the humans' ears itself-so they believed. The possessing sound waves did not effect larger opponents, such as other kaiju - it only annoyed them and drawn them near. Paradox Shadodoru vs Savatori The first beast to respond to Shadodoru's sound waves was the Great Savatori. The sound waves rang through Savatori's ears which annoyed the hybrid causing her to follow the noise. A great battle channeled through the news abruptly: Our new defender, Savatori fights to protect our planet from Shadodoru! '' Savatori was nearly destroyed from the blades of Shadodoru during that fight, but it was enough to chase out the galactic Kaiju from Earth. Savatori has always been protective ever since, climbing and hopping over skyscrapers in a look out for Shadodoru's return,in which someday..he'll come back. 'Abilities ''' *Razor retractable claws *Laser beams(on palms and visionaries) *Lengthy tassel w/blade *Controling minds(Only humans) *Increase of Strength *Hovering Missile daggers(located on wings) Category:Kaiju Category:Omegaspirit850's kaiju Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Male